


Colours

by 1_800_fiction



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Colors, F/M, Fluff, Knitting, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_800_fiction/pseuds/1_800_fiction
Summary: Request: “Can I please make a Bucky request? The reader is a knitter and starts knitting a “mood scarf” (a certain colour represents a certain mood/feeling and each day a few rows of a colour or two are knitted to represent those feelings). Bucky notices the colours in the scarf for the past week or so are in the sad/unhappy range of colours. He brings it up and he does what he can to make them feel better, even if it’s just holding the ball of yarn for her.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Colours

Bucky watched as Y/N gracefully knitted her scarf. She called it her ‘mood scarf’. She was silent and was always alone. Bucky was the only one who she confided in. They both came from Hydra so Bucky knew how to comfort her. While she rarely spoke, Bucky saw her emotions reflect onto her project.

Lately, Bucky had noticed how her scarf bore the colours of blue, red and black. He became concerned for her wellbeing. Even though he held the key to her thoughts she didn’t always reveal what was on her mind. 

He walked up to her and sat down. Although she knew of his presence she still kept knitting. Bucky knew not to touch her so he spoke with soft words.

“Y/N? Whats wrong?” He asked.

“Nothing” She spoke with a broken voice. Bucky could tell she was swimming in emotions and wanted desperately to help. Y/N wouldn’t dare look into the eyes of the man next to her as she was afraid she would be seen as weak.

“Y/N” Bucky sighed. There was something in his voice that made her look up at him. She regretted it instantly as her vision went blurry with warm tears. She dropped her knitting needles and her hands went to her face. Bucky instantly wrapped his arms around her, causing her to sob.

She tried to push him away but Bucky was stronger. He lifted her head up to face him, wiping away her tears.

“Whats wrong?” He mumbled.

“I don’t know,” She said simply. She looked confused, helpless, sad and angry. She was drowning in her emotions and thoughts.

“I just am like this” She confessed. She leaned into his chest and the floodgates opened. She wept until there were no tears.

“What can I do to help?” Bucky asked. Y/N shook her head in defeat.

“Nothing you can do can help me” She spoke calmly, concerning Bucky.

“I’ll stay here with you” He offered. She shook her head vigorously.

“No. Just leave me alone” She mumbled. He grabbed her hands and intertwine them with his, causing her to look up at him.

“No. I’m not leaving you like this” He protested. She sighed at his stubbornness.

“How about I hold this for you” He gestured to the ball of yarn. She shrugged her shoulders in defeat and handed it to him. She sniffed and wiped her eyes before continuing to knit the scarf.

For the rest of the afternoon, he watched her focus on her scarf. He noticed how the colours were changing from blue to white. Although she wasn’t happy, at least she felt peace, even for a moment.


End file.
